Sur un air de
by Diri-chan
Summary: réponse au Défi de elfi1 - Harry est un enfant maltraité qui a oublié qu'il pouvait s'en sortir jusqu'au jour où...
1. Chapter 1

AUTEUR : Diri-chan

Réponse au défi de elfi1

Avertissement : cette fan-fiction est composée de chapitres courts qui font 500 mots en moyenne, certains ne les atteignent même pas ! Si vous lisez ses mots, cela veut dire que la fanfiction a été entièrement écrite, je ne publierai pas avant. Cette fanfiction fera une grosse dizaine de chapitres et elle met en scène des violences sur un adolescent. Il ne s'agit pourtant pas d'un Drama !

Remerciement : a mon bêta, mon premier bêta, l'amour de ma vie qui a eut la patience et le courage de lire et de corriger mes si nombreuses fautes d'orthographes.

Chapitre 1 :

"Sale petit vermine !"

La voix sèche claquait dans l'air aussi brutalement que la gifle qui venait de bruler sa joue. Ce n'était plus une mère de famille heureuse et épanouit qu'Harry avait face à lui, ce n'était plus cette image de foyer heureux, c'était cette réalité froide et sordide d'une véritable furie qui s'en prenait à lui.

Emeline Evans, sa "mère" lui saisit le bras et le jeta contre la gazinière allumé. La casserole d'eau qu'il avait lui même mit sur le feu tangua dangereusement et il reçut plusieurs projections d'eau bouillante. Il tenta de s'arracher à la douleur le plus rapidement possible mais la femme le maintient près du feu.

Soudain, un cri retentit, elle ne veut plus le voir et elle lui hurle : "DISPARAIT ! DISPARAIT ! DISPARAIT !". Harry s'enfuit en courant jusque dans sa petite chambre et là, il saisit son drap qui lui sert de couette et s'enferme le plus rapidement possible dans son petit placard.

Oh certes, le sol poussiéreux du placard n'est pas un lit des plus confortables mais Harry s'y sent en sécurité et son "vrai lit" est plein de ressort rouillé et de parasites en tout genre.

Harry du haut de ses 17 ans n'a plus peur du noir depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'il sait que le cœur des gens est pire en réalité. Et depuis qu'il sait que dans le noir, il n'est que plus invisible, il a appris à l'affectionner.

En bas, il entend le bruit des couverts. Sa famille adoptive est entrain de manger. Lui n'aura rien, ca fait parti de la punition. Il est puni parce qu'il vit. Il est punit pour exister. Tard dans la nuit, sa "mère" passera dans le couloir et viendra poser une assiette dans sa chambre. Il aura envie d'aller manger, mais il ne faut pas. Non il ne faut pas ! ... Si jamais il touche à l'assiette, ce sera son "père" qui le punira. Il frémit de désir de craquer, d'abandonner, mais pour se préserver il tente de résister. Et voilà qu'il passe sa nuit, les yeux ouverts, les membres tremblants de fatigues à lutter contre une faim qu'il pourrait assouvir s'il abandonne l'espoir d'échapper aux coups.

Et c'est ainsi que la nuit passe ... Au petit matin, Harry descend d'un pas lourd. Les endroits où l'eau bouillante la touché, de petits cloques douloureuses se sont formés mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas. Lila, sa petite sœur adoptive se réveillerait dans moins d'un quart d'heure, comme tous les matins. Il faut lui préparer de quoi déjeuner.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTEUR : Diri-chan

Réponse au défi de elfi1

Avertissement : les chapitres sont plus ou moins violents, vous êtes prévenus !

Remerciement : a mon bêta, mon premier bêta, l'amour de ma vie qui a eut la patience et le courage de lire et de corriger mes si nombreuses fautes d'orthographes.

Réponse aux reviews : On m'a demandé à quel rythme je publierai la fanfiction ... et la vérité c'est que je n'en sais rien ! Oo Je vous dirai bien "tout les lundis" mais ca va être long et chiant pour vous, lecteurs. Alors je vous propose de publier dès que vous le réclamerai assez fort :) Comme ca, tout le monde est content :)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 :

Bus scolaire jusqu'au lycée général de la grande rue, puis marcher sur presque un kilomètre sur le bord d'une route très passante où il suit la ligne blanche du bord en croyant à chaque bourrasque provoquer par le passage d'un camion, que sa dernière heure est arrivée. Mais comme tous les jours, il arrive à bon port.

Bien-sur, dans une école aussi prestigieuse que la sienne, peu de personne arrive à pied mais il a la grande particularité d'avoir ut accès à une bourse. Pas de quoi payer l'internat malgré l'heure de trajet qu'il effectue chaque matin et chaque soir.

Harry est épuisé, sa nuit quasi-blanche n'a pas aider et il ne veut pas, surtout pas !, faillir en cours. Il n'a qu'une peur : perdre sa bourse et ne plus avoir accès à l'école. Cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête l'use un peu plus chaque jour.

Premier cours, il sort ses affaires : un pot d'encre de Chine de bon marché et quelques vieux pinceaux, prêtés par Ron, un de ses amis. Le professeur, Severus Snape, entre dans la salle dans un courant d'air glacial, mais hors de question de frissonner. Neville un de ses camarades de classe semble vouloir disparait sous sa table. La semaine dernière, il a réussit à faire tomber sa bouteille d'encre, a la laisser se vider complètement au sol avant de patauger ... impuissant.

Le professeur était alors rentré dans une colère froide et cinglante traitant son élève d'incapable et l'envoyant chercher une femme de ménage pour l'aider à nettoyer ce carnage.

Espérons, qu'aujourd'hui aucune nouvelle catastrophe ne vienne entacher le cours ! Hermione se penche près de Dean et lui souffle d'une voix docte le thème du cours du jour : le panda.

Cela laisse Harry rêveur. Le panda, un thème parfait pour un noir et blanc, un thème parfait pour un travail de tache diffuse en total opposition a des traits brefs, sec, droit, composant le regard, les griffes et le décors. L'inspiration monte déjà en lui, elle passe par son ventre, s'arrête une seconde dans son cœur et une fois validé, tout les aspects techniques restent dans sa tête. En moins de quelques secondes, il est déjà près au travail.

Et voilà que sa feuille posé sur la table basse, assis sur ses genoux dans une parfaite imitation des scribes asiatiques il s'élance. Première tache diffuse, douce, seconde tache, puis une troisième et une quatrième. Il essuie son pinceau, le retrempe dans son encre et par des mouvements vif et concis, il comme le réel travail. Il offre au regard de l'animal une profondeur douce et amical, mais n'oublie pas le tranchant des griffes d'un panda qui n'est définitivement pas un nounours. La forêt de bambou en fond s'étal d'un coté alors que le désert de la déforestation la dévore de l'autre. Un bébé panda caché derrière l'adulte montre le bout de son museau et observe son avenir.

38 minutes plus tard, Harry a terminé. Il pose son pinceau, observe son travail et souffle enfin, satisfait de lui-même. Le professeur Snape passe dans les allées en vérifiant chaque copie. Il s'arrête quelques secondes derrière Harry quand il pousse un hoquet surpris et saisit le bras de son élève. Paniqué, les yeux d'Harry se figent sur son bras où l'on peut voir les cloques des brulures !

Il est découvert ...


	3. Chapter 3

AUTEUR : Diri-chan

Réponse au défi de elfi1

Avertissement : les chapitres sont plus ou moins violents, vous êtes prévenus !

Remerciement : a mon bêta, mon premier bêta, l'amour de ma vie qui a eut la patience et le courage de lire et de corriger mes si nombreuses fautes d'orthographes.

Note : Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et pour l'accueil que vous faites à cette fanfiction ! Merci, merci, merci !

Chapitre 3 :

Dans la salle de peinture à l'encre de Chine, un joyeux brouhaha souligne l'absence du professeur si craint. Ce dernier a emmené l'un de ses élèves à l'infirmerie de l'établissement. Et chacun y va de son commentaire.

Neville d'une voix tremblante demande à Hermione :

"Il ne peux rien lui faire, n'es-ce pas ? Je veux dire ...

- Neville ... Snape est un prof horrible, mais pas un tortionnaire et non, il ne peux rien faire à Harry."

Le garçon se détourne les lèvres pincées, lui, il est bien moins sur ! Non loin de là, Draco et Dean commente le devoir de l'absent et le compare au leur. Aucun d'entre eux n'a pensé à faire ressortir à la fois tout ce qui rend un panda attachant, tout ce qui le rend dangereux et son possible avenir, angoissant en fond. Dans la classe s'étale des images criantes de banalité.

Dans l'infirmerie, loin de là, Harry serre les dents et murmure qu'il s'est brulé la veille au soir en renversant une casserole d'eau bouillante et qu'il n'a pas osé le dire à ses parents. Mais la façon dont il tente de caché sa fatigue, son amaigrissement bien que progressif et même sa main qui cache ses brulures alors que l'infermière veux lui appliquer un baume apaisant. Rien de tout ca n'échappe aux adultes. Dans une école aussi riche que Poudlard, beaucoup pense que la maltraitance n'existe pas ... ce n'est pourtant pas la réalité et ils ne sont pas aveugles. Pas aveugles mais assez menotté concernant la situation. Pour signaler un acte de maltraitance il faut plus que quelques suppositions.

Sur la table de consultation de l'infirmerie, Harry frissonne, il a honte mais également peur. Pourvu qu'ils n'appellent pas chez lui ! Pourvu qu'ils ne provoquent pas une des colères de son "père" !

D'une voix douce et timide Harry murmure :

"S'il vous plait ... Je vais très bien, puis-je retourner en cours ?"

Impuissant ils acquiescent et Harry repars avec son professeur.

"Harry, tu sais que les professeurs sont là pour t'aider."

Seul le silence lui répond, mais Severus Snape n'est pas du genre à s'arrêter pour si peu.

"Si tu as le moindre problème chez toi, il faut que tu en parles. On ne peut pas t'aider sinon.

- Tout va bien professeur. Il ne fait pas s'inquiéter pour moi.

- Alors je suppose que je peux en parler à tes parents sans problèmes."

Harry s'arrête soudain de marcher, comme gifle, et déglutit bruyamment avant de se remettre en route, tendu comme un arc face à une situation périlleuse. Mais il n'y a plus rien à dire, pour le professeur, sa réaction est un aveu en soit. Il ne peut rien prouver, il ne pourra certainement jamais rien prouvé, mais il sait.

"Je ne l'en parlerai pas. Si tu ... viens à te blesser à nouveau, signales nous le, qu'on puisse au moins te soigner !"

Harry ferme les yeux et ne réponds pas que ce soir, en sentant le baume gras sur ses blessures, il serrait sans doute puni. Il essai lui même de ne pas y penser ...

Il essaiera durant toute sa pause de midi où malgré son estomac noué il dévore son seul repas de la journée, puis lors du cours d'histoire de l'art de l'après-midi.

Il entend à peine les explications techniques sur l'influence africaine dans les œuvres de Pablo Picasso et une étude plus ou moins complètes des Demoiselles d'Avignon. Cependant, Harry n'a pas besoin qu'un professeur le lui dise pour comprendre l'analyse de base de cette œuvre. Dire que Picasso l'a peint de telles façons pour choquer et proposé une oeuvre provocante en total contraste avec d'autres peintres de son époque, il peut le faire lui même.

Néanmoins, lorsque le cours se termine et qu'il doit marcher le long de la route capricieuse en direction de son cauchemar, il rêverait d'entre encore et encore ces explications vaines sur l'œuvre de Picasso.

Les épaules voutées et le pas lent, il se rend jusqu'à son lieu de torture. Doucement il fredonne pour se rassurer les paroles d'une chanson entendu il y a longtemps ... dans une autre vie, où il était encore heureux...

"Quand viendra le temps

D'être moi simplement

De montrer enfin au monde

Qui je suis vraiment

Aujourd'hui

Un voile de mystère recouvre ma vie

Mais viendra un jour

Où mon âme criera

Qui je suis

Alors pour toujours

Je goûterai au vrai bonheur

Quand viendra le temps

D'être moi simplement

D'être aux yeux du monde ce que je veux si fort "

Note de l'auteur : Chanson tiré de Mulan si ma mémoire est bonne ^^


	4. Chapter 4

AUTEUR : Diri-chan

Réponse au défi de elfi1

Avertissement : les chapitres sont plus ou moins violents, vous êtes prévenus !

Remerciement : a mon bêta, mon premier bêta, l'amour de ma vie qui a eut la patience et le courage de lire et de corriger mes si nombreuses fautes d'orthographes.

Note :

Le défi que je relève comporte plusieurs points, j'ai choisi de ne pas tous les abordés dans le même ordre (c'est également pour ca que je n'ai pas commencé par vous transmettre le dit défi !). Certains points non chronologique seront traité plus tard. Alors pas de panique pour le moment ^^

Pourquoi même hors du monde magique Harry doit-il vivre un calvaire ? Parce que malheureusement il n'y a pas besoin d'être exceptionnel ou d'être un sorcier pour subir des maltraitances ... parce que malheureusement la haine et l'horreur existent de partout, aussi injuste que cela puisse être.

Mes personnages ont eut des vies différentes puisqu'il s'agit d'un UA, leurs caractères ne respectent pas les caractères originaux pour les besoins de la fanfiction. Je me suis permise de les concevoir plus ou moins différement. En écrivant le personnage de Severus Snape, j'ai pensé à mon professeur de mathématiques de mon école de graphisme. Un professeur froid, sec, injuste, avec la langue acéré et aux notes assassinnes. Un professeur qui a également sut réagir d'une façon étonnante dans une situation de crise, qui a sut garder un côté professionnel tout en protégeant réellement ses élèves. Ce prof qui avait l'air de me détester depuis le début de la première année a tout fait pour m'épargner. Une bonne et agréable surprise. Tout ca pour dire que je n'ai pas eut l'impression de faire un Severus Snape OOC, seulement de le voir sous un angle différent, avec une vie différente. C'est dans cet état d'esprit là que j'ai construit chaque Severus Snape, de chacune de mes fanfictions (et ils sont tous plus ou moins différents).

La fanfiction comporte 15 chapitres pour le moment, mais je l'ai construite pour pouvoir y inclure de très nombreux bonus en rapport avec le titre. Actuellement, je travaille sur un autre défi HP qui me prend beaucoup de temps et que je publierai également si je parviens à le finir (je travaille pour le finir rapidement avant d'y inclure beaucoup de bonus, mais la trame générale est presque finie, ce qui constitue tout de même 10 chapitres). Une fois terminé, si vous le demandez pour cette fanfiction et que j'ai l'inspiration pour, il y aura des chapitres supplémentaires sous forme de bonus.

Je suis toujours surprise de la façon dont cette fanfiction est accueillie par rapport à mes précédentes fanfictions ^^ Mais je suis également ravie, alors merci à tous et à toutes !

Chapitre 4 :

A peine la porte poussée, l'enfer commence. Les claques, les coups, plus de violence qu'à l'habitude. Mais comment se poser ce genre de question lorsqu'on se prend des coups de pied dans les reins ? Comment se dire autre chose que "Pourquoi ?" ou "Pitié" ?

Il noue ses mains autour de sa tête et tente de protéger ses oreilles. Il se roule sur lui même pour en faire de même avec son ventre mais les coups de pied qui lui vrillent le dos causeront tout de même quelques dommages... Comme à chaque fois.

Lorsque son "père" s'arrête, il souffle comme un bœuf et transpire à grosses gouttes. Il saisit Harry par les cheveux et l'emmène dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison. D'une voix doucereuse il commence.

"Mon patron et ses collaborateurs viennent ici demain. Je veux que tu nettoies le jardin et que tu le débroussailles."

Harry s'arrêta figé, comprenant soudain la colère de son "père". On lui avait demandé d'entretenir le jardin, seulement des ronces avaient poussés et il n'avait accès à aucun outil... Il avait bien entendu essayé de parlé du problème à ses "parents" mais il avait été plutôt ... mal reçu.

"Bien entendu, tu n'iras te coucher qu'une fois cela terminé ! Vermine !"

On ne parle même plus de manger ... uniquement du droit de se reposer. D'un pas hésitant il s'avance dans le jardin et commence à retirer les feuilles mortes de la pelouse. Lorsqu'il est bien sur de ne plus être surveillé il commence à fredonner à voix basse. Une chanson pour oublier son malheur et ses douleurs. Une chanson pour essayer de ne pas penser à l'état dans lequel seraient ses doigts après le débroussaillage. Pourrait-il seulement encore dessiner ? Comment cacherait-il ses plaies ? Ne pas y penser. Ne pas y penser.

"Je voudrais devenir un homme

Ce serait merveilleux

Vivre pareil aux autres hommes"

Ne pas penser, ramasser les feuilles. Oublié sa vessie trop pleine qui se tends douloureusement. Oublié les crampes dans ses jambes. Oublié la douleur des hématomes en formations.

"Je voudrais marcher comme vous

Et parler comme vous

Faire comme vous, tout "

Ne pas penser, laissez les épines des ronces arrachés la peau de ses doigts. Oublié le sang. Oublié l'odeur de ferraille qui se répand. Oublié la parcelle de ronce, toujours aussi grande.

Et alors que la nuit tombe et que les courants d'air finissent de le frigorifier, il continue de chantonner tout doucement.

"Pourtant crois-moi bien je ne suis pas dupe

Si je marchande avec vous

C'est que je désire le moyen d'être

Un homme un point c'est tout

Dis-moi le secret pour être un homme

Est-ce vraiment si mystérieux ?

Pour moi, faire éclore la grande fleur rouge

Ce serait merveilleux "

Une toux le secoue et ses yeux se ferment sans qu'il n'arrive à se concentrer davantage. La douleur dans ses mains n'aident même plus à le tenir éveiller.

"Je voudrais marcher comme vous

Et parler comme vous

Faire comme vous, tout

Car je l'avoue

Quelqu'un comme moi

C'est vrai, je crois peut devenir comme vous "

Harry s'effondre dans les ronces, endormit... il rêve alors du temps où il pouvait s'asseoir sur le tapis devant la télévision au milieu de ses jouets et regardaient ses Disney préféraient ...

Note de l'auteur : Chanson tiré du Livre de la Jungle


	5. Chapter 5

AUTEUR : Diri-chan

Réponse au défi de elfi1

Avertissement : les chapitres sont plus ou moins violents, vous êtes prévenus !

Remerciement : a mon bêta, mon premier bêta, l'amour de ma vie qui a eut la patience et le courage de lire et de corriger mes si nombreuses fautes d'orthographes.

Chapitre 5 :

Harry s'assoit en cours, ses mains cachés dans ses manches. Elles pulsent douloureusement et il doute de pouvoir les cacher. Heureusement, aujourd'hui il doit travailler sur son projet scolaire et même si cela impose un travail en duo avec un autre élève, ca lui permet d'échapper aux regards inquisiteurs de ses professeurs. Il espère pouvoir se mettre avec Hermione Granger, l'une des meilleures élèves de sa classe, quoique pas non plus excellentes dessinatrices. Hermione est une tête pensante. Elle deviendra sans doute directeur artistique plus tard si elle ne monte pas sa propre agence. Malheureusement si Hermione est doué pour diriger, elle est également amoureuse ... très amoureuse et c'est avec une pointe de déception qu'Harry découvre qu'elle est déjà en duo avec Ron Weasley, l'un de leurs amis communs.

Il se tourne alors vers le tableau un fond de classe pour voir qui est encore seul. Laurine, une idiote de première qui répète à tous ceux qui veulent l'entendre qu'elle est une Artiste avec un grand A. Qu'ils sont tous des Artistes, tellement au dessus du commun des mortels.

Second nom de la liste, Draco Malfoy. Guère étonnant non plus, s'il est sain d'esprit lui, il est également assez désagréable. Directif, comme Hermione, mais sans avoir la façon de le faire de la jeune fille. Avec lui, on se sent comme une merde tout juste bonne à tenir un crayon. Mais à coté de ca, ce jeune homme à un univers très particulier, très marqué, très différent de ce qui se fait habituellement. Il sait le conceptualisé, le reproduire et le sublimer. C'est un partenaire intéressant pour faire un bon travail, mais pas un partenaire agréable. Et plus que tout, après la nuit qu'il vient de passé, couché dans le jardin au milieu des ronces, il ne veut pas qu'on lui prenne la tête.

Il va se tourné vers Laurine lorsque Draco se met en travers de son chemin.

"Viens ! Tu es en retard. Il est temps de se mettre au travail."

Harry fronce des sourcils, depuis quand ont-ils décidés de se mettre en groupe ensemble ? Mais le blond enchaine sans la moindre hésitation.

"Que dirais-tu de travailler sur une exposition ?

- Une expo ?

- Oui, j'ai eut l'accord des professeurs et j'ai la salle. Nous pouvons organiser une exposition de tous les travaux réalisés durant ce cours en fin d'années. Bien sur, il faut organiser la salle, la décorer mais également faire la communication de l'événement. Ca implique une affiche, une organisation des "œuvres" à penser, etc., etc."

Harry reste estomaqué, il avait pensé faire un projet de triptyque photographique ayant pour thème : "la création". Les deux projets pouvaient parfaitement se combiner. Timidement, il explique son idée à Draco qui acquiesce sur de lui.

"Je te fournis un appareil correct, ceux de l'école ne valent rien, dès demain. Tu fais du noir et blanc bien sur ?"

Nouveau hochement de tête, plus timide encore. Heureusement que Draco ne voit pas l'état de ses mains. Il n'a pas à les montrer durant la préparation du projet et ca c'est juste un coup de chance exceptionnelle !

A quelques salles de là, les professeurs sont réunis discutant de leurs élèves.

Le professeur McGonagall, Minerva de son petit nom, est droite comme un I sur sa chaise. Les mains jointes sur les genoux et les lèvres pincées.

"En Histoire de l'Art, Neville n'a pas autant de soucis que ce que vous décrivez, Severus."

Le professeur Snape, que nous avons déjà rencontrez, hausse un sourcil et l'observe en chien de faïence avant de lâcher :

"S'il est étonnant de savoir qu'il est apte à tenir une plume dans votre cours, il est clair qu'on ne peux lui confier de l'encre dans la mienne."

Il se délecte en silence de l'air choqué de la dame alors que leur vénérable directeur lève les mains en signe de paix. Et Minerva finit par concéder :

"J'avoue qu'il a de grosses lacunes en analyse d'images et il n'a pas un niveau suffisant pour se relâcher en histoire de l'art. Peut-être devrions-nous le faire passer en court d'histoire de l'art renforcé au lieu de combiner les deux cours ?"

Mais la réflexion de Minerva fait rugir le professeur Binns qui pour une fois est moins soporifique que d'habitude.

"Attention Minerva, mon cours est un cours de plus haut niveau, plus fouillé et plus complexe à la fois, rare son les élèves à parvenir à le suivre !"

Severus Snape soupire, exaspéré, Dieu que ces réunions sont longues et ... inutile. Et alors qu'il fait semblant d'écouter depuis plusieurs dizaine de minutes déjà, un nom le fait sortir de sa rêverie.

"... ses notes sont en baisses ces dernier temps.

- C'est vrai que dans mon cours également ... Il est aussi arrivé plusieurs fois en retard. Je ne suis sure que l'on puisse admettre cela bien longtemps."

Avec un calme étrange il se redresse et n'hésite pas à leurs couper la parole :

"Harry a certes des problèmes de notes mais il a un talent rare. Il analyse toutes les images qu'il produit et qu'il voit en temps réel et sait en tiré des enseignements. Il a une qualité graphique, un univers qui demande encore du travail mais qui est très intéressant."

Un silence lui répond quelques secondes avant qu'Albus Dumbledore réponde :

"Il n'est pas question d'éloigner un élève talentueux. N'hésitez pas à alléger son travail personnel si cela peux lui permettre de se reprendre."


	6. Chapter 6

AUTEUR : Diri-chan

Réponse au défi de elfi1

Avertissement : les chapitres sont plus ou moins violents, vous êtes prévenus !

Remerciement : a mon bêta, mon premier bêta, l'amour de ma vie qui a eut la patience et le courage de lire et de corriger mes si nombreuses fautes d'orthographes.

Note : Je sais que laisser une review ca peu être très pénible ... mais penser à la joie de l'auteur qui regarde toute les 5 minutes son compte pour vérifier s'il n'y a pas une nouvelle review (si, si, je suis comme ca) ! Et puis ... au plus vite vous poster 5 reviews (j'attends d'avoir 50 lectures et 5 reviews) au plus vite vous avez la possibilité de lire un nouveau chapitre.

Chapitre 6 :

Le projet est bouclé. Il n'y a plus qu'à s'y mettre et alors que Draco discute avec les autres camarades de classe pour avoir leurs avis et leurs accords, Harry tente de ne pas penser à la douleur. Ses mains se sont infectées peu à peu au fil de la journée et il sait qu'il devrait commencer à les nettoyer de leurs pus mais il n'ose pas encore y toucher. Il espère pouvoir utiliser la salle de bain le soir même. Doux espoir... Vain espoir.

Dans la salle de classe, tout le monde est détendu et parle joyeusement. Ron bave presque devant Hermione qui est en grande conversation avec Neville. Tous parlent de la fête de ce soir. Une grande fête annuelle où se réunissent peintres, marchands d'art et illustrateurs en tout genre. Une aubaine pour les jeunes créateurs qu'ils sont et, il faut l'avouer également, une aubène pour les professionnels. Autant de nouvelles idées, de nouveaux univers qu'ils présenteront prochainement.

Ce cocktail chic sera également des plus agréables ... Pour les chanceux qui pourront y aller songe amèrement Harry. Il n'avait même pas osé demander à ses "parents". Il avait eut trop peur de causé une nouvelle fureur incontrôlable.

Alors il essaie tant bien que mal de ne pas trop les écouter, de ne pas se donner plus envie encore mais ce n'est pas très facile ! Il voit les opportunités commerciales et créatives qui s'échappent à lui. Ne pas avoir de regret, il ne peut rien y changer. Et surtout ... surtout ne pas écouter la petite voix étranglée d'espoir qui murmure : "Peut-être que si j'osais demander ..."

Il ferme les yeux une seconde et quitte la salle. Il est temps de retourner vers son enfer personnel.

Il emprunte cette route dangereuse à la sortie de l'école et se retient de frémir alors qu'un véhicule passant plus vite qu'un autre provoque une énorme bourrasque qui lui jette ses cheveux dans les yeux.

En serrant les dents et en faisant fit des larmes qui inondent ses joues, Harry appuie sur les plaies de ses mains et laisse le pus s'écouler lentement. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela puisse faire aussi mal. Ses mains brulent tant que son estomac finit par se rebeller. Il vomit sur le bas coté. Il reste un moment au sol, à pleurer sans s'apercevoir qu'il est bouillant de fièvre.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTEUR : Diri-chan

Réponse au défi de elfi1

Avertissement : les chapitres sont plus ou moins violents, vous êtes prévenus !

Remerciement : a mon bêta, mon premier bêta, l'amour de ma vie qui a eut la patience et le courage de lire et de corriger mes si nombreuses fautes d'orthographes.

Note : Merci pour vos reviews ! Vous n'imaginez pas a quel point elles me font plaisir :)

Quand je réponds à un défi, je fais un plan où je résume les actions par chapitre en deux lignes. Le soucis c'est que parfois, l'action ne prend pas beaucoup d'ampleur ou moins que je le prévoyais ! D'où la longueur des chapitres Mais j'essaie de me rattraper en postant rapidement :-/ Lorsque les chapitres seront vraiment trop court (et ca va arriver :( ) je les publierai 2 par 2.

Si certains commencent a en douter, rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas un DRAMA :)

Chapitre 7 :

Lorsqu'il arrive enfin chez les Evans, Harry chancelle. Il hésite un instant avant de pénétrer dans la maison, comparant mentalement sa vie et ce qui devrait être sa vie. L'écart entre les deux est on ne peut plus élevés. Dans une vie rêvée, une vie où il serait aimé, Harry rentrerait ce soir, fatigué par cette longue journée de réflexion. Il préparerait le repas avec cette femme qui l'a accueillit chez lui, cette femme qu'il pourrait nommer "maman" et qui le regarderait tendrement. Puis le soir en allant ce coucher il réfléchirait à la météo du lendemain, aux jeux de lumières intéressant pour ses prises de vues. Il réfléchirait à son concept, le travaillerait jusqu'à s'endormir épuisé mais quand on lui mettrait l'appareil photo entre les mains, il n'aurait aucune hésitation. Ses clichés feraient peut-être sa renommé plus tard.

Mais tout ca ... ce n'est qu'une utopie. Une joli utopie, mais pas moins irréaliste. Il rentre dans la maison. Personne en vue. Il sert les dents et tente de se faire le plus silencieux possible alors qu'il se faufile jusqu'à la cuisine. Comme souvent, il prépare un repas qu'il ne dégustera pas.

Dans une casserole à part, il prépare un potage particulier pour le bébé. En cours, il a pris le temps d'imprimé des recettes en fonction de l'âge des plus jeunes. C'est qu'il l'aime bien ce bébé même si quelques part c'est ca faute... En faites, ce n'est pas exacte. Le bébé n'y peux rien si ses parents le préfèrent au vilain petit rejeton qu'ils ont adoptés.

Harry se fige soudain, son "père" vient d'entrer.

"Pas parfaitement débroussaillé ... mais qu'attendre de plus de la part d'une vermine tel que toi."

Le jeune homme rentre la tête ente les épaules en attente de coups tout en surveillant le repas du coin de l'œil. Hors de question qu'il brule ... sinon il brulerait sans doute avec !

Mais comment a-t-il pu croire qu'il échappera à une nouvelle punition ? La douleur est toujours aussi surprenante pourtant. La fièvre et la douleur qui s'accumule n'aide en rien. Il ne peut retenir ses larmes, ce qui énerve l'homme...

Il peut toujours traiter son fils adoptif de sous-homme, il n'en reste pas moins que lorsque ses poings commencent à l'élancer d'avoir trop frappé la chair tendre et bleuie de l'enfant, il donne des coups de pied pour éviter de souffrir. Es-ce là la puissance d'un homme ou seulement la preuve de la lâcheté plus grande encore ?

Harry ne s'en aperçois pas, il se sent juste tellement faible.

"S'il-te-... Je ... Pas le visage... Je... L'école..."

L'homme ricane et recommence à le frapper dans les côtes sans plus de considération. Harry finit par s'évanouir, son corps lâche prise, et son "père" qui n'aime pas se défouler mais bel et bien voir la souffrance se désintéresse de lui.

Derrière eux, le repas brule.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTEUR : Diri-chan

Réponse au défi de elfi1

Avertissement : les chapitres sont plus ou moins violents, vous êtes prévenus !

Remerciement : a mon bêta, mon premier bêta, l'amour de ma vie qui a eut la patience et le courage de lire et de corriger mes si nombreuses fautes d'orthographes.

note : Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci, merci, merci ! Beaucoup d'entre vous ont commencé à se demander quand Harry va s'en sortir, s'il va s'en sortir et au bout de combien de temps... Début de réponse dans ce chapitre, en espérant que vous ne soyez pas trop déçus ! En tout cas j'attends vos réactions :)

Chapitre 8 :

Sous un sweat trop large, Harry cache ses meurtrissures. Il est heureux d'avoir ce sweat, il met un tee-shirt élimé dessous et il n'a plus froid. Il n'y a rien de pire que le froid lorsqu'on est blessé comme lui. Le froid raidi les muscles déjà douloureux et rend chaque mouvement un peu plus difficile ...

Et puis ... ce midi, il pourra manger. Au menu, il y a des tartelettes aux myrtilles et ca, c'est juste délicieux. Il a hâte de se nourrir. Hâte, car peut-être que cela soulagerait son ventre, il ne reconnait plus les crampes de faim de la douleur. Tout ce mélange. Et puis à midi, la moitié de la journée ce serait écoulée. La moitié sans se faire repérer avec un peu de chance.

Harry fait de son mieux pour ne penser qu'aux choses heureuses de sa vie, pour ne pas s'effondrer, pour ne pas craquer, mais parfois cela devient trop dur. Il a parfois envie de se plaindre, de se lever et de dire : "J'ai mal. J'ai faim." Mais il ne se lèvera pas, il ne dira pas ces mots, il ne les dira jamais. Seuls les faibles se plaignent. Plus que tout, il ne veut pas être réduit à se considérer lui-même comme une vermine.

Une main sur son épaule, une main qui le secoue. Harry se réveille en sursaut. Mon Dieu ! Il vient de s'endormir en cours. Il se tourne vers son bienfaiteur et le remercie d'un sourire. Le deuxième qu'il lui fait de la journée.

Draco Malfoy lui avait apporté un splendide appareil argentique le matin même, respectant sa parole et s'attirant un sourire, si rare sourire, si sincère sourire, de Harry. Mais ce que ne voit pas Harry, c'est l'inquiétude du jeune homme. Il n'en comprendrait sans doute pas la raison.

Ensemble, ils finissent le travail. Draco l'aide assez souvent et ne dit rien en voyant l'état des mains d'Harry. Une vague explication lui est donnée, mais elle pue trop le mensonge pour qu'il y prête attention.

En fin de journée, Draco intercepte Harry. Il se met face à lui et à un comportement assez rarissime pour être souligner : il se triture les mains et se mord la lèvre inférieure.

"Harry ... je... J'ai vu que tu n'allais pas très bien c'est derniers temps..."

Mauvais tactique, Harry se referme immédiatement comme une huitre et enfonce ses mains plus profondément dans la poche ventrale de son sweat.

"Je voulais juste te proposer de venir chez moi."

Harry relève la tête comme s'il venait d'être giflé. Il observe son camarade de classe avec un air ahuri et sans prononcé le moindre son. Voilà que l'élève qu'il jugeait -mais qui est-il donc pour juger- être le plus méprisant ou le plus directif de la classe se préoccupait de son sort. C'était le premier à lui offrir une porte de sortie. Le premier ...

Mais si jamais Harry s'y engouffre ... Il secoue la tête, il n'est pas question de faire prendre le moindre risque à un autre que lui. Et la promesse de représailles qu'on lui a susurré violement à l'oreille tant et tant de fois résonnent toujours. Non ... il ne fera rien.

"Merci Draco, mais tout va bien chez moi."

Sans un mot de plus il s'en va, le cœur lourd et l'impression de s'être lui-même condamné qui lui noue le ventre.


	9. Chapter 9 and 10

**AUTEUR** : Diri-chan

_Réponse au défi de elfi1_

**Avertissement **: les chapitres sont plus ou moins violents, vous êtes prévenus !

**Remerciement **: a mon bêta, mon premier bêta, l'amour de ma vie qui a eut la patience et le courage de lire et de corriger mes si nombreuses fautes d'orthographes.

**Note **: J'ai ouvert un forum dans ffnet (http:/forum fanfiction net/forum/Le_petit_forum_des_GRANDS_defis/84351/) - remplassez les espaces dans l'URL par des points ;) Dans ce forum vous pouvez poster vos défis (je veux pleiiiiiiiiiiiin de défi !), écrire vos réactions par rapport à une fanfiction, histoire de discuter entre lecteur (et avec l'auteur s'il nous fait l'honneur de sa présence), vous pouvez aussi y chercher un bêta ou un auteur ;)

**Chapitre 9 **:

Sur son petit matelas, les yeux fermés Harry essaye de remettre les événements dans l'ordre. Que sait-il passé pour qu'il en arrive là ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? A quel moment es-ce que ca a dérapé ?

Il se revoie enfant, avec sa petite peluche plaquée contre le ventre et ses pieds nus sur le carrelage gelé de l'orphelinat de la rue du vieux chêne. Il revoit ses larmes en demandant où est sa maman et son papa, tout comme il revoit avec une netteté effrayante le visage de la secrétaire face à lui où se joue un mélange de pitié et de dégout juste avant qu'elle lui réponde :

"Tu n'as ni papa, ni maman mais on va essayer de t'en trouver."

Sa maman s'appelait Lily, il avait appris à l'écrire. Il savait bien qu'il avait une maman, la question c'était où elle était. Mais elle n'était plus là. Les premiers mois à l'orphelinat furent particulièrement dur ca petit à petit, il oubliait papa et maman, car petit à petit il comprenait qu'ils ne reviendraient pas. Ca tuait son cœur d'enfant.

Et puis un jour, deux adultes c'était présenté aux seuils de la chambre qu'il partageait avec d'autres. C'était les Evans. Deux parents charmants et attentionnés qui l'emmenèrent bientôt avec eux.

En suivit une période heureux peuplé de peluche en forme de lion, de petits trains qu'il faisait fonctionner avec son nouveau papa et de dessin animé. C'est de cette belle période qu'il tire toutes les chansons qu'il se régale tant à chanter à l'heure actuelle.

Et puis un jour, sa nouvelle maman était revenue heureuse. Son ventre s'était arrondi et il avait été oublié. Indésirable petit parasite qui polluait l'espace, une véritable ... vermine. Une vermine pleine de larme et de sanglot non contenu qui réclamait sa nouvelle maman et son nouveau papa.

Au fil des mois, alors que le ventre de la "mère" grossissait de plus en plus, cachant en son sein un nouveau né, les conditions de vie s'était dégradé pour l'enfant ... Tant et si bien que le jour où ce bébé commença a gazouillé, tout se qui sortait de la gorge d'Harry n'était plus que sanglot.

**Chapitre 10** :

"Harry ... Viens habiter avec moi. Il faut que cette folie s'arrête.

- Non Draco tout va bien ..."

Le jeune homme laisse passer un temps de silence et murmure : "merci". Mais ses yeux dans le vague, il pense à ce bébé qui gazouille, ce bébé pour qui tout peut changer du jour au lendemain, comme il l'a déjà expérimenté. Etre le souffre-douleur de cette famille, c'est également protéger ce bébé innocent.

"Harry ..."

Le jeune se détourne et ne dit rien de plus. Il a connu le bonheur de décrocher un contrat : un dessin qui deviendra un tatouage. Il doit travailler le corps d'une danseuse enroulé sur un tigre blanc. L'image doit être sensuelle mais aussi douce qu'imprévisible. On doit sentir la force, la puissance, la majesté et la sauvagerie du tigre en totale opposition à la douceur et la fragilité de l'humaine. Une image certes commune mais néanmoins intéressante à travailler.

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'en avait déduit Harry ! Ses mains étaient toujours très douloureuses mais il parvenait à tenir une plume.


	10. Chapter 11

**AUTEUR** : Diri-chan

_Réponse au défi de elfi1_

**Avertissement** : les chapitres sont plus ou moins violents, vous êtes prévenus !

**Remerciement** : a mon bêta, mon premier bêta, l'amour de ma vie qui a eut la patience et le courage de lire et de corriger mes si nombreuses fautes d'orthographes.

**Note** : On approche de la fin de cette fanfiction ... et j'ai terminé la première partie du second défi que je relève (+ de 12.000 mots) en faisant attention à faire des chapitres un petit peu plus consistants. Je pense la publier dès la fin de celle-ci.

Un remerciement tout particulier à petit-dragon 50 qui a sut me faire sourire et me sortir de ma tristesse du moment (dû au décès d'un de mes animaux de compagnie, RIP mon beau, et de l'opération d'un de mes autres animaux...). Pour finir ... J'ai vécu un certains nombres de choses, je cherche a retrouver l'émotion exacte pour la retranscrire, je me met énormément à la place de mes personnages, j'essaye de prendre en compte leurs bloquages et leurs fragilités propre. J'estime qu'une émotion est comme une goutte d'eau qui tombe, c'est impossible à rattraper, difficile à voir, à saisir et emplit d'une douceur et d'une constance qui se brise soudain au sol. Aussi douce soit l'émotion, elle peut conduire à un déchainement de violence.

(exemple : Je veux protéger mon père, je ferme les yeux lorsqu'il fait du mal autour de lui. Je t'aime à la folie, tu me quittes, ca me brise et me plonge en enfer, etc, etc, etc).

Alors si j'arrive a vous faire ressentir une émotion de temps en temps ... j'ai atteins mon but ;)

**Chapitre 11** :

_1 mois plus tard..._

Harry rit de bon cœur avec Hermione. La jolie brune passe pour être l'une des meilleures de la classe et comme toute bonne élève elle a la réputation d'être assez coincée ... mais vu les blagues salaces apprises des frères de Ron qu'elle récite, il n'en est rien ! Bien au contraire ! A l'image de son petit ami, Ron, elle est l'image même de la bonne vivante : simple et agréable à vivre.

Alors que le groupe s'installe près d'une piste de dance et que les filles commencent à entrainer les hommes vers la musique, Draco et Harry s'éloignent de quelques pas pour s'étendre plus clairement. En 1 mois, leurs relations ont beaucoup évolué. Si Harry ne s'est toujours pas confier à son ami, qu'il n'a toujours pas accepté sa proposition généreuse, il s'est lié d'une amitié sincère et profonde, assez poche du flirt il faut bien l'avouer. Draco lui, apprend à vivre en communauté de façon plus harmonieuse et il ne se dérange plus pour draguer son ami.

Ils rigolent ensemble lorsque soudainement Harry blêmit. Un homme le saisit par le bras et l'entraine en hurlant. Draco tente vaguement de s'opposer entre eux mais un grand coup de poing lui éclate son petit nez parfait d'aristocrate et le laisse en boulle au sol. Seamus arrive en courant mais le temps de vérifier l'état de Draco, l'homme a disparut avec Harry. Le groupe d'ami inquiet par à sa recherche dans les rues alors qu'Hermione est suspendue au téléphone entrain d'essayer de faire venir rapidement les forces de l'ordre.

Draco ne dit rien ... Il a comprit...

"Pédale ! Une saloperie de vermine gay !"

Harry pleure en murmurant : "non, non, ce n'est pas ca ..." mais rien n'y fait. Rien ne désamorce la colère qui bientôt s'abat sur lui ! Il cri, il pleure ... alors qu'un talon écrase son entre jambe, que des coups de pieds réduisent son sexe en bouillit. Mais c'est lorsque l'homme fou de rage décide de lui briser les doigts, de briser ses rêves en sommes qu'Harry hurle. Que sa voix s'écorche, que sa gorge devient aussi douloureuse que le reste de son corps.

"Saloperie de tapette de merde ! Tu vas voir ce qu'on fait aux sous-homme comme toi..."

Durant des heures, la torture continue. Violente. Inhumaine.

Lorsqu'on laisse Harry, il a l'impression que son corps tout entier brule. Il ne pleure plus, il n'arrive plus à ouvrir les yeux en faites. Ses lèvres bougent mais le son ne sort pas... La chanson est pourtant claire dans la tête de l'enfant :

"La flamme des souvenirs..."

Les images d'une enfance lointaine, d'une enfance perdue passe devant ses pupilles closes.

Note de l'auteur : "Loin du Froid de Décembre", chanson tiré d'Anastasia.


	11. Chapter 12 and 13

AUTEUR : Diri-chan

Réponse au défi de elfi1

Avertissement : les chapitres sont plus ou moins violents, vous êtes prévenus !

Remerciement : a mon bêta, mon premier bêta, l'amour de ma vie qui a eut la patience et le courage de lire et de corriger mes si nombreuses fautes d'orthographes.

**Chapitre 12 **:

Dans un bureau où se mélangent l'ancienneté et la noblesse des murs au design élaboré des meubles et à la haute technologie des ordinateurs, siège Lucius Malfoy. En affaire, cet homme est terrible, il ne laisse rien passer à quiconque. Il a la réputation d'un requin près à tout.

Ce que peu de personne savent, c'est que dans ce bureau de si haut standing, sur les tapis blanc, Lucius a toujours laissé son fils faire du coloriage. Tant pis pour les taches, on changera le tapis, l'important ... L'important c'est le temps passé avec son enfant. Parce que la famille est la chose la plus précieuse qu'il ne possèderait jamais. Et cet homme froid et calculateur en a une conscience aiguisé !

Lorsque Draco a appelé son père pour la première fois, pour lui parler de son ami nécessiteux, Lucius a levé un sourcil hautain : il ne savait pas que l'école si standing de son fils accueillait de vulgaire ... boursier.

Lorsque Draco lui a parlé pour la seconde fois de cet élève, Lucius a vu le sourire naissant sur les lèvres de son enfant. Alors il avait prit garde à retenir le prénom de cet être cher à son petit : Harry. Mais il ne s'était guère plus attardé sur le souci.

Lorsque Draco était venu lui parlé pour la troisième fois, il lui avait expliqué les possibles maltraitances, les mains abimées de son ami et ses doutes. Cette fois là, Lucius avait vraiment commencé à réfléchir. Mais Draco n'est pas un Malfoy pour rien, il annonça immédiatement à son père son désir d'accueillir Harry chez lui. Lucius approuva gravement.

Et lorsque SON Draco était revenu le nez en sang pour s'être retrouvé sur le chemin de l'homme indigne de porté le nom de père, Lucius Malfoy s'était levé, calmement. Il avait envoyé son enfant aux urgences et avait décroché son téléphone. Non pas une ou deux fois, mais bel et bien seize fois. Il avait fait bouger en quelques heures toute une partie de l'administration de ce pays et en pleins milieux de la nuit, les autorités allèrent chez les Evans pour leurs retirer Harry et le bébé.

Non, il n'était pas question qu'on touche à son fils sans de sérieuses représailles. Mais il n'était pas non plus question de laisser un enfant souffrir davantage. Foi de Malfoy.

**Chapitre 13** :

Draco observe son petit chez lui d'un air satisfait lorsque l'on sonne à son interphone. D'une voix trainante il répond et invite le nouveau venu à monter le rejoindre. La porte s'ouvre sur un Harry qui a la tête enfoncé dans les épaules, un sac de voyage sur le dos et un bébé gazouillant dans les bras.

Draco le gratifie de son plus beau sourire et s'efface pour lui permettre de rentrer. Voilà deux jours qu'il a terminé de préparé la chambre du bébé. Il n'attendait plus que ses invités.

"Harry ne soit pas si gêné ! C'est chez toi après tout ! Tu as les clefs."

Draco a beau lui offrir un sourire tendre et de plus en plus amoureux, Harry est toujours aussi timide et silencieux depuis qu'il a été retrouvé. Il se permet d'aller jusqu'à la chambre du bébé et dépose son si précieux fardeau dans le parc remplit de grosse boule de plastique, de hochet et de doudou.

Avec des gestes hésitants et tremblotants, il va se blottir contre la poitrine de son sauveur, l'enserrant entre ses bras, contre lui. Le chemin pour se reconstruire serait long et difficile mais au vu des rires du bébé, tout était possible.

note : Et non, ce n'est pas encore la fin, il reste encore un petit morceau (2 mini-chapitres) ^^

Merci pour vos reviews ^^ Dès que je verrai que ce chapitre a été pas mal lu (et commenté) je vous mettrai la fin, les deux chapitres en une fois pour que ce ne soit pas trop minuscule ^^


	12. Chapter 14 and 15

AUTEUR : Diri-chan

Réponse au défi de elfi1

Avertissement : les chapitres sont plus ou moins violents, vous êtes prévenus !

Remerciement : a mon bêta, mon premier bêta, l'amour de ma vie qui a eut la patience et le courage de lire et de corriger mes si nombreuses fautes d'orthographes.

Note : voilà ... je vous poste la fin de ma fanfiction :) Bonne lecture et à bientôt ;)

**Chapitre 14** :

Harry ressemble à un animal traqué aux milieux de cette soirée mondaine. Mais qu'y peut-il s'y ses dernières toiles ont remporté un succès inespéré ? C'est tout le gratin de la critique artistique qui s'est réunis dans cette petite galerie et qui espère lui arracher quelques mots. Mais ses mots sont encore bien rares et généralement réservé à quelques privilégiés : tout d'abord Draco, son cher et tendre Draco, si doux et si prévenant. Puis le bébé, leurs bébés quelques part parce que même si son tuteur légal reste Lucius, les deux jeunes hommes ont adoptés dans leur cœur cette frimousse perpétuellement souriante. Et puis, étrangement, le boulanger du bas de la rue, un chic type assurément !

Mais les critiques avides d'interview, non merci ! Qu'ils voient cela avec Draco ! En effet, l'aristocrate est totalement dans son élément ici, un véritable poisson dans l'eau. Il passe d'un convive à l'autre, le même sourire surfait planté sur son visage. Il sait manier les mots, il a le ton pour plaire et le mot juste pour recadrer n'importe quel débat qui n'irait pas dans le sens qu'il désire. Un vrai Lucius Malfoy miniature.

Mais qu'importe, ce soir, comme tout les soirs, ils rentreraient ensemble. Ils se coucheraient dans leur lit commun et Draco prendrait Harry dans ses bras en lui caressant tendrement le dos.

**Chapitre 15** :

Le rire d'Harry illumine le visage de Draco. Sous ses yeux se déroule une scène tendre. Harry est installé entre ses jambes, tout contre lui, et regarde l'écran plat, totalement captivé.

A l'écran, Pocahontas saute dans un arbre, aussi agile que les meilleurs acrobates ! En dessous, les pieds dans l'eau, John semble se sentir impuissant. Draco en serait presque compatissant tellement il a l'impression de revoir leurs histoires. Il a beau essayer de la rejoindre, ses bottes glissent sur les branches de l'arbre rendant sa progression lente, incertaine et maladroite. Mais il n'abandonne pas ... Draco soupire, non, il ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas quand le but était si important ! Si précieux !

Mais alors que John est si sur de lui, si bêtement parfait, il saisit la mauvaise branche et dégringole jusqu'en bas ! Pocahantas semblerait presque inquiète, elle le rejoint. Etais-ce ca la solution, être imparfait ? Etre juste humain ? Sans doute ...

Et alors qu'il est si hautain, si loin de la réalité, elle commence à lui expliquer et en même temps qu'elle, Harry se met à chanter ! L'émotion tord le cœur du blond.

"Pour toi je suis l'ignorante sauvage,

Tu me parles de ma différence, je crois sans malveillance

Mais si dans ton langage, tu emplois le mot sauvage,

C'est que tes yeux sont remplis de nuage,

De nuage ...

Tu crois que la terre t'appartient toute entière,

Pour toi ce n'est qu'un tapis de poussière,

Moi je sais que la pierre, l'oiseau et les fleurs

Ont une vie, ont un esprit et un cœur

Pour toi l'étranger ne porte le nom d'homme

Que s'il te ressemble et pense à ta façon

Mais en marchant dans ses pas tu te questionnes

Es-tu sur au fond de toi d'avoir raison

Comprends-tu le chant d'espoir du loup qui meurt d'amour ?

Les pleurs des chats sauvages au petit jour ?

Entends-tu chanter l'esprit de la montagne ?

Peux-tu peindre en mille couleurs l'air du vent ?

Peux-tu peindre en mille couleurs l'air du vent ..."

Harry se retourne et murmure tout contre l'oreille de Draco : "Je t'aime." Le blond frissonne. Oui, lui aussi, il l'aime. Il l'aime comme un fou. Avec une douceur toute relative, il embrasse son aimé.

"Mais la Terre n'est que poussière ...

Tant que l'homme ignore vraiment,

Qu'il peut peindre en mille couleur l'air du vent..."

FIN

Note de l'auteur : Chanson tiré de Pocahontas.

Ouhaou, voilà une petite fanfiction terminé Oo Ca fait bizarre, je l'ai écrite en 3 ou 4 fois seulement, mais a chaque fois j'ai fait X chapitres ! Je suis désolée de la taille de chapitre, j'espère qu'elle vous aura tout de même plu. J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires


End file.
